Rich Guy
by rusherke56
Summary: Kendall Knight el líder de los cuatro chicos mas populares de la preparatoria Faith llamados los D4 esta apunto de cambiar su actitud arrogante y ofensiva ante las perosnas cuando conozca al humilde y sincero Logan Mitchell, un chico becado dentro de la preparatoria gracias a que salvo a un chico que estaba a punto de suicidarse a causa del acoso de los D4.
1. La mejor escuela de EEUU

La corporación "_International Faith" _es la más importante empresa en Estados Unidos, mientras que en el mundo entero es conocida por ser la dueña de una innumerable e inmensa fortuna dentro de las exportaciones, tecnología e incluso las telecomunicaciones no es extraño que se la nombre como la corporación que domina las ventas en el mundo entero. Su fundador Adam Knight es un fue uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo antes de morir, había recibido muchas distinciones, a causa de su inmensa fortuna, por parte del presidente de ese país en una ocasión Adam le dijo al presidente que en lugar de darle el reconocimiento le permitiera crear una escuela de alta categoría para que sus hijos y nietos estudiasen ahí. Y así se creó el "instituto académico Faith" el cual estaba diseñado para que el 1% de la población norteamericana estudiara ahí y desde entonces ese sería la mejor escuela elite de todo Estados Unidos ya que si un alumno era admitido desde el jardín de niños tenía un mundo de posibilidades abierto para su vida ya que continuaría en la escuela, secundaria e incluso la universidad.

Con la muerte del presidente de "_International Faith"_ Adam Knight su hijo Clark Knight había quedado al frente de esta inmensa corporación pero tras quedar en estado de coma a causa de un accidente automovilístico su esposa Jennifer Knight estaba ahora al frente de este corporativo. Jennifer es una mujer completamente nada altruista, amargada y sumida en una inmensa tristeza a causa del estado de su esposo; es muy buena desempeñando su cargo pero para ello ha descuidado totalmente a sus hijos Kendall y Katie Knight ya que según ella lo más importante son los negocios de su familia y el patrimonio que heredaran sus hijos.

Katie es la hija mayor y por consiguiente la sucesora de la empresa pero a ella no le gusta formar parte del negocio ya que ella desde joven le atraía el mundo del espectáculo por lo que a la edad de 17 años le informo a su madre que se retiraría a Los Ángeles para convertirse en una estrella del cine que no sería nada difícil para ella ya que todo el país conoce el apellido Knight pero a pesar de eso a ella le gustaría lograrlo por sí sola. Katie pensó que su madre se molestaría pero Jennifer no le dio importancia ya que ella siempre había querido que fuera Kendall, es decir un hombre, quien se hiciera cargo de este gran corporativo.

Kendall Knight es un chico sumamente apuesto con unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado con contextura delgada pero con musculatura bien definida. El al igual que se hermana se encontraba estudiando en el Instituto Faith creado por su abuelo. A causa del abandono emocional hacia el por parte de su madre, desde que era un niño en el jardín Kendall había crecido entre lujos atendido por cientos y cientos de empleado, las fiestas como navidad las pasaba en lugares hermosos rodeado de todos sus empleados, siempre recibía una tarjeta de su madre que decía "Lamento no poder estar contigo, tengo mucho trabajo atentamente Jennifer Knight". Que su madre nunca estuviese a su lado lo había hecho tener un carácter un tanto amargado y tratar con desprecio a quien no estuviese a su mismo nivel económico y social.

Sin embargo por más de ser un niño totalmente prepotente con los demás sin importarle sus sentimientos Kendall hizo tres muy buenos amigos en el jardín de niños James Diamond el hijo de una de las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos no al mismo nivel que Kendall pero la familia Diamond era dueña del centro cultural y la fundación " Help for All " la más reconocida del país además y en algunas partes del mundo al igual que de un equipo de futbol en Gran Bretaña , James es un chico sumiso y tranquilo que si bien es amigo de Kendall a él no le gusta hacer sentir mal a las personas pero tampoco es que les presta más atención de la necesaria pero dentro de sí es un chico de buenos sentimientos y aunque es sumamente atractivo no es para nada egocéntrico.

De igual manera de Carlos García quien era hijo de uno de los presidentes más importantes de la industria hotelera en el país además de que la familia García era conocida por tener nexos con la mafia quien ayudo en su rápido ascenso; Carlos es un chico de descendencia latina pero atractivo y bien parecido es un muchacho seductor que le gusta mucho cautivar a la cualquier mujer que se cruce en su camino siempre y cuando sea hermosa pero también es sincero y haría lo que fuera por sus amigos.

Y por último con Dack Zevon el nieto de uno de los mas reconocidos escultores y alfareros de todos los tiempos su fortuna está basada todos los museos de los que son sueños la familia Zevon alrededor del mundo; Dack es un joven apuesto y muy talentoso en el ámbito de la escultura el por su parte piensa en las mujeres como un medio de distracción para pasar el rato ya que es así como el ha visto que trata su padre a las mujeres con quien él ha estado es sumamente coqueto y ayuda en todo a su amigo Kendall.

En fin estos cuatro niños tenían una amistad sumamente fuerte y sincera desde que se conocieron el jardín de niños hasta hoy en la actualidad donde están cursando el último año de preparatoria en la más prestigiosa escuela de Estado Unidos que es el Instituto Faith, desde que estuvieron en cuarto grado de primaria eran loa niños más populares de toda la escuela y no solo por ser quienes poseían una alta posición social sino por ser sumamente atractivos; Kendall, James, Carlos y Dack estaban siempre juntos hacían todo tipo de actividades de la gente rica por eso no era raro que dominaran casi todos los deportes y viajaran por todo el mundo. Por ser los chicos más populares de toda la escuela nadie podía meterse con ellos o en su camino ya que cuando a ellos le desagradaba alguien hacían que toda la escuela estuviese en contra de esa persona ya que ellos "dominaban la escuela" siempre lograban lo que querían ya que prácticamente Kendall era el dueño de la escuela que creó su abuelo.

Un día uno de los chicos becados en la escuela le había dicho a Kendall que era un tonto prepotente que se creía superior a los demás, en frente de todos sus compañeros.

Kendall se retiro sin prestarle mayor importancia a este suceso, - quien te dijo eso es Jett Stesson un becado pero no te preocupes estará acabado para mañana,- susurró Carlos para Kendall. Al día siguiente Jett se dirigía hacia su casillero y cuando lo habría dentro del había una tarjeta negra que todos en la escuela Faith sabían lo que significaba, esa tarjeta era usada por los D4 así era como Kendall, James Dack y Carlos se hacían llamar y cuando ponían una tarjeta negra dentro del casillero de un alumno era para anticiparle que a partir de ese momento su vida en la escuela sería un infierno ya que los D4 podían hacer que todos los alumnos lo odiasen los D4 siempre hacían este tipo de cosas en especial con los becados ya que el líder de los D4 es Kendall él pensaba que los becados no debían estar en esta escuela para ricos.

A partir de ese día todos los chicos de la preparatoria empezaron a perseguir a Jett para lanzarle huevos, insultarlo incluso golpearlo todo con tal de que dejara la escuela ya que así lo deseaba Kendall. Un día mientras los alumnos goleaban a Jett el no aguanto más y se echó a correr por toda la escuela hasta que los alumnos lo acorralaron en la terraza más alta obligándolo a que saltase para acabar con su sucia existencia como ellos le decían, Jett se había dado por vencido ya que todos sus días en la escuela eran exactamente iguales siempre soportando los insultos y golpes de sus compañeros; mientras el pensaba en lo amarga que era su vida apareció entre los alumnos un chico algo alto de cabello castaño y ojos de un marrón hermoso que estaba preguntando por el señor Stesson, uno de los alumnos le dijo,- mira es ese fracasado que está a punto de suicidarse por inepto,- cual el chico de cabello castaño lo volteo a ver le grito .-Señor Stesson

Logan Mitchell es un chico castaño de ojos marrones sumamente apuesto y de nobles sentimientos que viene de una familia acomodada no tan pobre ya que poseían una tintorería donde trabajaban él, sus padres y su hermano menor Kevin; ese día su madre le dijo que debía realizar una entrega de ropa en la preparatoria Faith ya que un alumno llamado Jett Stesson no había ido a recoger su uniforme desde hace una semana a lo que Logan accedió rápidamente y monto su bicicleta para ir a ese lugar del que nunca había oído, aunque es una escuela de fama mundial no era conocida en los niveles inferiores de la sociedad por lo que Logan al ser un chico "pobre" no sabía nada de esta escuela. Logan se dirigió a ese lugar con suma normalidad y cuando llego se quedo admirando lo inmensa que era esa escuela pero al ver a los chicos que ahí estudiaban solo de dio que cuenta que estaba llena de chicos pretenciosos y pomposos mientras caminaba perdido dentro de la inmensa escuela escucho que los alumnos decían: ,- Vamos a la terraza, el tonto de Stesson está a punto de hacer una tontería, todos los alumnos reían burlonamente y salieron corriendo hacia la terraza ; cuando Logan escucho el apellido Stesson se dio cuenta que era ese el chico a quien debía hacer la entrega por lo que corrió detrás de los alumnos para encontrar a Jett Stesson, camino entre la multitud de alumnos que ahí habían y le pregunto a uno quien era Jett Stesson algo desconcertado con la respuesta que le dio el alumno le grito al chico para llamar su atención,- JETT STESSON… ESPERE JOVEN ESPERE, grito logan fuertemente.

-Tu quien eres,- dijo Jett totalmente desubicado y extrañado ya que no lo conocía.

-Yo… soy Logan joven y traigo una entrega para usted de la tintorería, ahhhh y son 45$, dijo Logan, no es que Logan fuera ingenuo o mucho menos desinteresado pero en ese momento no se había dado cuenta que Jett estaba a punto de saltar de la terraza así que estaba muy tranquilo como en cualquier otra entrega.

-mmmm.. Ahora que muera por favor cobra ese dinero en mi casa,-dijo Jett con suma serenidad ya que estaba a punto de suicidarse.

- Que muera? Se va a morir ahora porque? Si esta es una escuela muy grande y de lo más elegante ,- dijo Logan totalmente desconcertado ya que apenas e había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- esto no es una escuela es un infierno ,- dijo el joven a punto de suicidarse

- un infierno? , no bromee el infierno está fuera de esta escuela… no ha escuchado que estudiar en una escuela como esta es un paraíso,- dijo Logan para intentar animar al chico.

- y tú no has escuchado de los D4? ,- dijo muy enfadado Jett

- D queee?... D4? No…. Qué es eso? ,- se cuestiono Logan muy confundido.

- en cuanto recibes una tarjeta negra de ellos tu vida se volverá un infierno y todos en la escuela te despreciaran y golpearan ,- dijo Jett

- haa…. Con ellos fueron quien le hicieron esto … pues no debería dejarse de esos tipos que solo se cree de lo mejor pero no lo son,,, ashhhh si ellos fueran a mi escuela no les permitiría que lastimaran a nadie ,- dijo Logan casi gritando

- tus amigos son afortunados…. De tener un amigo como tú ,- Jett dijo con una sonrisa después de esto cerro sus ojos y se preparo para saltar al vacío .

- NOOOOO… ,- grito Logan soltando la ropa del chico que traía y corrió hacia Jett y cuando estaba a punto de caer lo tomo de las manos para impedir que cayese y logro salvarlo….

Los alumnos que ahí se encontraban se quedaron atónitos además de que estaban grabando todo lo que pasaba de inmediato lo subieron a la red.

En poco tiempo todo el país se entero de este suceso de la preparatoria Faith por lo que empezaron a protestar a fuera de la escuela diciendo que era una escuela para prepotentes que hacía de menos a loa becados y señalando a Logan como un Héroe y preguntándose quién era y porque salvo al joven a quien todos en esa escuela despreciaron. Todas las personas empezaron a ver a esa escuela y su dueña Jennifer Knight como una terrible persona y protestaban por el trato que se les daba a los estudiantes y no solo eso como era dueña de tantas empresas como supermercados o tiendas de ropa; las personas empezaron de golpe a dejar de comprar en cualquier almacén del que fuera dueña Jennifer Knight.

Logan veía a diario las noticias en el televisor de como esa escuela iba cayendo en cuanto a su reputación y como el sin quererlo se había dado a conocer como el héroe todos lo apodaban el chico de la tintorería que salva vidas y se gano la admiración del país por ser quien hizo frente a la realidad que vivía la preparatoria Faith.

Logan se encontraba en su trabajo de medio tiempo como de costumbre; trabajaba en un restaurante de comida italiana de mesero junto a su mejor amiga Jo Taylor quien iba en segundo año de preparatoria en la misma escuela con él; JO es una chica alta con el cabello de color rubio sumamente hermosa quien es amiga de Logan desde cuarto grado de Primaria cuando ella se mudo a la ciudad; el gerente le pidió a Logan que sacara la basura por la puerta trasera; en cuanto Logan salió del restaurante fue acosado por docenas de reporteros que querían averiguar más de su vida ya que ahora era toda una celebridad por salvar la vida de un estudiante de la preparatoria Faith; Logan se sentía extraño ya que no era nada pretencioso así que solo sonreía ante las cámaras sin decir ni una sola palabra a causa de los nervios…

Jennifer Knight estaba sentada en su oficina en lo más alto de la corporación International Faith mientras veía un reportaje en una revista acerca de Logan Mitchell el chico que había dado de que hablar acerca de su prestigiosa escuela así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto toco el botón de su teléfono:

-señorita Stone llame de inmediato a mi secretario,- dijo la mujer sumamente enfadada.

- No se preocupes señora todo el escándalo está controlado ,- dijo el secretario algo dudoso cuando entro en la oficina de su jefa

- CONTROLADO … si fuera así no estuviéramos saliendo a diario en todos los canales y revistas del país como unas crueles personas no CREE?. ,- gritaba fuertemente la mujer llena de ira.

- Lo lamento señora Knight pero no hemos podido disipar esos comentarios discúlpeme sé que no tengo escusas… ,- dijo el hombre cabizbajo

- Bueno no me sorprende que sea yo la que tengo que arreglar todo.. La única persona que puede acabar con los comentarios es la que los inicio así que usted le hará una visita Logan Mitchell.

El secretario escuchaba cuidadosamente como la mujer le explicaba lo que iba hacer con el joven llamado Logan Mitchell, mientras asentía a todas las órdenes que le daba Jennifer.


	2. ¿Ellos son los de D4?

Logan se encontraba muy cansado después del trabajo camino a casa y mientras recorría el camino pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de días ya que había pasado de ser un chico normal a un héroe que salvo a un chico que estaba a punto de suicidarse; mientras Logan se cuestionaba todo lo que pasaba en su vida , un hombre llamado Reginald Bitters que era el secretario de la señora Jennifer Knight estaba en camino hacia la casa de Logan en su auto ya que había averiguado todo acerca de este chico por ordenes de la señora Knight , Reginal se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Jennifer:

* * *

_-Entonces deberás averiguar todo acerca de ese chico llamado Logan y cuando lo sepas iras de inmediato a su casa para proponerle algo a sus padres que no podrán negar ,- dijo Jennifer con suma seguridad de que su plan no fallaría._

_- Que es lo que debo proponerles a esas personas ,- pregunto Reginal confundido._

_- Es muy fácil en realidad si el país está cuestionando la reputación de la preparatoria Faith , cuando sepan que su nuevo héroe local asiste a esta escuela de ricos y famosos seguramente tomaran a la preparatoria como un buen colegio nuevamente ya que admitió a un chico común y corriente al igual que ellos. ,- añadió Jennifer_

_- Pero como lo hare, de la noche a la mañana este chico estará en la preparatoria y ya sin ninguna explicación ,- señalo Reginal_

_- Acaso eres un inepto no puedo resolverlo todo anda vete de aquí y haz lo que dije ,- gritó fuertemente la directora del corporativo._

* * *

Los pensamientos de Reginal fueron interrumpidos cuando el chofer le dijo que habían llegado. Él estaba muy decidido a hacer lo que su jefa le ordeno y ya había pensado como ingresar a Logan en la preparatoria sin levantar sospechas, corrió con mucho suerte ya que Logan era un alumno muy inteligente y ese sería el punto de partida para ofrecerle una beca además de que había investigado que también era un excelente nadador y su estrategia ya estaba planteada y sin más decidió entrar a la casa de Logan para hablar con sus padres.

De repente Logan abrió la puerta de su casa y grito – ya legué donde están mama papá , sus gritos se quedaron reprimidos cuando vio en la sala a sus padres y a su hermano sentados junto a un hombre de traje totalmente desconocido para él.

Los padres de Logan Joanna y Kent recibieron a su hijo de una forma muy alegre cuando:

-Hijo por favor siéntate tenemos que contarte algo muy emocionante ,- Kent muy feliz

-Verás hijo este señor es secretario de la dueña de la preparatoria Faith y nos ha venido a hablar sobre darte una beca completa para que estudies en esa preparatoria,- completo Joanna sumamente emocionada

-Así que a partir de mañana asistirás a la preparatoria Faith .- gritaron sus padres y hermano al unísono con mucha alegría.

-Logan aún algo aturdido por la noticia solo pudo decir Nooooooo …

-Acaso te volviste loca ,- dijo Kevin el hermano menor a Logan.

Logan solo volteo a ver a Reginal y dijo: Discúlpeme señor pero no quiero que nada en mi vida cambie me gusta mi escuela y mis amigos así que tendré que decirle que no pero muchas grac….

Los padres del chico lo interrumpieron y le dijeron a Reginal que por supuesto que ira y que con gusto lo esperen mañana en esa escuela; Así que el secretario de Jennifer se marcho tranquilo sabiendo que los padres de Logan no dejarían que desaproveche esta oportunidad.

Una vez que el secretario se fue Joanna le dijo a su hijo: ,- ni creas que no iras a escuela es una excelente oportunidad ¿sabes cuánto cuesta la colegiatura?

-Además no cualquiera asiste y gracias a tus notas y a que eres un buen nadador podrías conocer mucha gente de la alta sociedad,- agregó ,Kent.

- Mamá , papá dije que no voy a ir a esa escuela no INSISTAN¡además mama tu mismo dijiste hace poco que tiempo que esas escuelas para niños ricos no tenían nada de bueno ,- esta vez dijo Logan un tanto molesto ya que no le gustaba que decidieran por él ni siquiera sus padres.

- Eso fue antes de que tu pudieses entrar esa preparatoria igualmente te está lloviendo dinero del cielo ¿Quién no lo aceptaría?,- replicó Joanna

-Yo … me parece muy extraño seguro es una trampa ESCUCHEN no voy a ser parte de esa farsa no me importa lo que digan SIIIIIII… Logan dijo muy inquieto.

-que tonto eres hermano a esa escuela seguramente van chicos muy adinerados,- dijo Kevin muy entusiasmado

-De igual forma no te lo estamos preguntado, simplemente te avisamos que irás,- dijo Kent y el y su esposa se fueron a su habitación.

-Perooo… perooo…. ,- Logan dijo pero sus padres ya se habían ido así que resignado se fue a la habitación que compartía con Kevin para ir a dormir.

Logan pensó toda la noche porque sus padres reaccionaron así ellos no eran para nada avaros ni trataría de casarlo con alguien de dinero tal vez solamente querían que no desperdiciara esta gran oportunidad que aparece una sola vez en su vida ¿verdad? Pensando en esto Logan quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Kent levanto a su hijo para llevarlo a la escuela, sin tener otra opción Logan se levanto, se ducho, se cambio con su nuevo uniforme ya que era una escuela privada , desayuno ; su hermano y mama le desearon mucha suerte pero a él no le entusiasmaba mucho así que no le tomo importancia y se dirigió hacia su nueva escuela.

Cuando Logan llego a la escuela se sintió tan fuera del lugar mientras veía a muchos chicos ricos discutir acerca de frivolidades y como odia a ese tipo de personas no les dio importancia ni trato de ser amigo de nadie y empezó a recorrer la escuela en busaca de la enorme piscina que tenían ya que esto le encantaba a Logan, la natación era su deporte favorito.

Mientras Logan se enfrentaba a su primer día simultáneamente un helicóptero aterrizaba en la terraza más alta de la preparatoria cuando al fin se detuvo de este bajo un chico alto sumamente atractivo rubio de ojos verde esmeralda el muchacho a pesar de ser alumno de esta escuela no llevaba uniforme … su nombre Kendall Knight el nieto del dueño de la escuela; el chico era fornido con musculatura sumamente detallada pero era sumamente engreído él iba en camino a encontrarse con sus únicos tres amigos en la preparatoria.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo ya que se había perdido en la inmensa preparatoria Logan admiraba los hermosos paisajes de aquel lugar tan pintoresco hasta que un hermoso ruido corto sus pensamientos era el sonido más hermoso de un violín que se haya escuchado alguna vez ; Logan siguió con mucha curiosidad ese hermoso sonido caminando entre los árboles, alejándose un poco de la escuela cuando al fin encontró ese sonido que congelado al ver quien lo provocaba . Era un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana , el sol reflejaba directamente su luz sobre la figura de aquel chico de piel clara y muy pero muy atractivo pensó Logan el muchacho de ojos marrones se quedo observando al chico que tocaba el violín mientras sonreía muy felizmente solo pensaba en lo lindo que se veía y en lo excelente que tocaba el violín y Logan quedo atrapo en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba la belleza del chico frente a él.

La música paró de golpe y Logan se dio cuenta de que el chico alto se percato de que él lo estaba observando así que el de ojos avellana lo volteo a ver con seriedad un tanto confundido al no saber quién era, Logan por el contrario se quedo admirando los hermosos ojos del más alto. Logan sacudió su cabeza y algo nervioso dijo:

-Mmmm… Oy.. Oye disculpa … sa …sabes …donde está la piscina,- ya que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle al apuesto muchacho.

El muchacho alto solamente tomo el arco del violín y señalo hacia la izquierda sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Por allá … hahh…muchas gracias disculpa lamento haberte interrumpido… continua por favor ..aa…adiós,- apenas logro decir Logan sumamente nervioso así que dicho esto se retiro de ese lugar con mucha vergüenza pero con una gran sonrisa hacia la piscina pero vio que casi era hora de ingresar a clases por lo que corrió hacia la entrada principal, mientras el chico alto lo veía alejarse un tanto ¿sorprendido?...

* * *

-Están listos para entrar chicos ,- menciono Carlos para sus amigos.

-Acaso hay alguien que valga la pena ahí adentro o para que hay que estar listos,- dijo desinteresadamente Kendall el líder de los D4.

-Como siempre tan amable no Kendall ,- añadió James.

-Vamos chicos no discutan solo vamos ,- dijo Dack

Los chicos y chicas de toda la preparatoria todos exactamente todos los días se ponían en círculo para ver como entraban los cuatro chicos más populares y ricos de toda la escuela y esta vez no era una excepción.

-Ahí vienen los D4 ,- gritó fuertemente una chica. De repente todos corrieron hacia la entrada principal alborotados ya que todos en la escuela querían ser sus amigos o que simplemente les prestaran atención.

Logan estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a clases pero con el grito de la chica por ,os D4 todos lo empujaron ya que era un gran descontrol lo único que hizo Logan fue seguir a los demás para ver cuál era el gran Escándalo. Había una gran cantidad de chicos haciendo alboroto cuando de repente entraron los chicos más hermosos de la escuela – Pero si es…. ,-Logan articulo sorprendido.

* * *

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos García y Dack Zevon cruzaron la puerta de la preparatoria sin el uniforme de la escuela pero con ropas sumamente elegantes y muy a la moda; Kendall nunca presta atención a quien se encuentra a su alrededor pero vio un chico que le llamo la atención puesto que este usaba la misma camisa que él; muy enfadado se le acerco y dijo: Tienes tres segundos…

-Tres segundos para qué? ,- dijo el chico con camisa igual totalmente asustado ya que nunca le dirigen la palabra a nadie.

-tres… dos… uno… Carlos aun te queda el jugo de caja que estabas bebiendo hace un rato ,- pregunto Kendall a su amigo.

-Siii toma Kendall ,- dijo Carlos con una idea clara de lo que su amigo iba a hacer con la caja de jugo.

El muchacho rubio tomo la caja de jugo tomo al muchacho que traía la misma camisa y se lo echo encima por toda la camisa al chico; -No te atrevas a volver a imitar mi forma de vestir ni siquiera podrías pagar esta camisa ,- dijo duramente Kendall.

Todos miraron aquella escena apero nadie comento nada ya que nada de lo que hacía alguno de los D4 estaba mal sino más bien todos debían hacer caso de lo que ellos decían; los D4 cuatro salieron de ese lugar para dirigirse a sus clases privadas dentro de la escuela y cuando se fueron todos se dispersaron.

Logan se quedo totalmente impresionado él había oído acerca de los D4 pero no sabía quiénes eran ni mucho menos que hicieran esas cosas horribles con los demás.. pero más decepcionado quedo por que se dio cuenta de que el chico que tocaba hermosamente el violín era parte de aquel grupo de personas horribles se deshizo de estos pensamientos y dijo en voz alta : PERO que les pasa a esos tipos acaso están locos .. Porque nadie les dice nada; ya que él odia a las personas prepotentes no obstante si Logan era un chico tranquilo era muy fuerte de carácter y siempre decía lo que pensaba a quien fuese no le importaba quien, solamente el no soportaba las injusticias ; aunque no había ya casi nadie, tres chicas escucharon lo que él dijo.

* * *

-OH my good , -que fue lo que acabaste de decir niño .- mencionó una de las chicas que lo escucho de una forma despectiva hacia Logan.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ,.- respondió logan con duda.

-Tienes razón aun no tienes el gusto de conocernos así que vamos a presentarnos dijo otra de las chicas.

-Aquí todos nos conocen como LAS JENNIFERS y somos las chicas más lindas de toda la preparatoria, espero que no estés hablando de nuestros queridos D4? Respondió una de las chicas del grupo, que era rubia.

-Las tres se llaman Jennifer …. Y que acaso está prohibido hablar mal de los D4 por que no son gran cosa o sí? ,- respondió Logan

-Acaso no sabes nada mira niño como vemos que es tu primer día te pasaremos las tonterías que acabas de decir .No tienes idea de lo grandiosos que son los D4? ,- dijo otra de las Jennifers.

-No ni idea ,- comento Logan algo confundido por qué no sabía porque ellos eran tan extraordinarios.

-No perdamos el tiempo…chicas.. andando ,- dijo una de las chicas mientras se alejaban de Logan.

Logan sintió curiosidad e saber quien rayos eran esos chicos que hacían tanto daño a los demás y esos pensamientos giraron en su cabeza todo el día.

* * *

Ya en su casa de regreso de la escuela, Logan con la ayuda de su hermano Kevin estaban investigando acerca de los D4 en su computador ya que eran conocidos en todo EEUU y Logan se entero de como James era el dueño de un inmenso centro cultural, Carlos de una constructora que rumoraba tener nexos con la mafia, Dack, nieto del dueño del museo de arte de EEUU y al fin de Kendall que era el heredero del grupo International Faith el más poderoso de todo EEUU además de ser quien más dinero y propiedades poseía así que al fin se entero de la fama de los 4 chicos.

Así que ellos son los famosos D4 …. NO LO PUEDO CREER,- articulo Logan lleno de sorpresa.

Logan se acostó y quedo dormido pensando en el odio que les tenía a los D4


	3. Mi nueva amiga Camille

**_Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, en este Logan se enfrentara a la tonta actitud de Kendall y a James le agradara que alguien ponga en su lugar la gran Kendall._**

**_Me gustaría agradecer por los comentarios pero quisiera que dejaran muchos más me encanta saber su opinión._**

* * *

Al día siguiente Logan había subido a un lugar muy aparto dentro las instalaciones de la escuela ya que para desahogarse le gustaba gritar lo que sentía en lugar donde no molestara a nadie; sin saberlo Kendall se había ganado el odio de Logan.

-KENALL KNIGHT ERES UN FRACASADO, SON UN DESPERDICIO LAS PERSONAS COMO TU Y TUS TRES AMIGOS QUE NUNCA SE PREOCUPAN POR NADIE, SI ALGÚN DÍA LLEGO A SENTIR RESPETO POR TI, ESE DÍA ME LANZARE DEL EDIFICO MAS ALTO TE LO JURO …. HAHAH ,- grito Logan ya que no le gustaba guardarse lo que él pensaba; era un chico que luchaba por lo justo después de todo y no permitía que nadie haga de menos a los demás.

- Ohhhhh ….,- Logan escucho un sonido cerca de ahí

Logan volteo su cabeza y dijo: Pero si tu e… eresss…..

-Sabes eres muy escandaloso por tus gritos no pude tomar una siesta,- dijo la persona que escuchaba los gritos de Logan desde un rincón de la terraza.

- Yo lo la…lamento mucho en verdad JA…mes, James ,- dijo logan ahora ya sabía quién era él chico alto de ojos avellana.

-No importa, oye y estás seguro? ,- pregunto el más alto.

-de qué? ,- contesto Logan

-de lanzarte del edificio más alto? No te da miedo ,- cuestiono James.

- Ahhha.. Ah …tu es..escuchaste todo lo que dije.. ,- pregunto Logan avergonzado.

-que lo de fracasado…. Que no nos preocupamos por nadie.. ,- contestó James con algo de burla, mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.

- a y por cierto es Kendall , no Kenall si lo odias al menos apréndete su nombre ¿quieres? ,- dijo James volteando a ver a Logan con algo de risa.

Logan solo se apoyo en el muro algo avergonzado viendo como James se alejaba de ese lugar.

* * *

Logan se encontraba en el comedor de la preparatoria mientras observaba lo que ahí había para comer; él había traído su propia comida así que tomo su comida de casa y sentó a comer en una de las mesas.

-Oh my good, con que ese horrible olor viene de tu comida pordiosero ,- dijo la líder de las Jennifers mientras se acercaba a Logan.

-Si … ya que me parece tonto gastar tanto dinero en comida cuando otras personas ni siquiera tiene que comer ,- contesto Logan algo enfadado.

-hay tonto pero si allá hay comida bien,- dijo otra de las jennifers.

-si y?,- dijo Logan muy molesto.

-ha entonces tu seguirás comiendo tu apestosa comida ,- dijo la líder de las jennifers.

-que hay algún problema con eso,- dijo el chico inteligente.

-hay por Dios no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo chic…,- antes de que las jennifers pudieran terminar su frase se escuchó un fuerte gritó que decía : AHÍ VIENEN LOS D4. Todos salieron a ver como entraban los D4, incluso las jennifers, a excepción de Logan que se seguía comiendo su almuerzo con toda tranquilidad.

-oye te molesta si compartimos el almuerzo, lo que estas comiendo se ve muy rico.- dijo una chica a Logan detrás de él.

Logan solamente alzo su mirada lentamente para ver si no se traba de una broma, él veía muy confundido a la chica mientras ella solamente le sonreía.

* * *

Ahora Logan ya se encontraba en su trabajo de medio tiempo cuando salía de la escuela en donde trabajaba con su amiga Jo.

-así que ella vivió en Alemania,- pregunto Jo a su mejor amigo Logan

-Si…. Y ella también es muy bonita parece una muñeca ,- dijo el chico inteligente mientras recordaba a la chica que hoy conoció en la escuela.

-y como se llama … me da gusto que al menos ya tengas una amiga … pensé que cuando llegaras a esa escuela solo iban a molestarte ,- comento Jo

- se llama Camille y la verdad si es muy amable ; pero los demás ya fueron groseros conmigo pero creo que así es mejor ya que pasare callado todos los días hasta que me gradué sin llamar la atención ,- dijo Logan débilmente.

-¿Dónde está mi amigo Logan? No entiendo que es lo que te pasa tu siempre luchas contra las injusticias recuerdas cuando defendiste a ese chico que todos molestaban en nuestra escuela ,- dijo Jo algo moleta con la actitud de su amiga.

-siii… pero que puedo hacer, si reacciono como siempre mi mama se molestara conmigo ,- dijo Logan muy confundido a su amiga.

* * *

Cuando Logan llego a su casa se dijo a sí mismo: no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, siempre he dicho lo que pienso, no soporto que los prepotentes traten mal a los demás; así que a partir de mañana pondré en su ligar a los D4.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Logan se encontraba en la entrada principal esperando que las clases comenzaran y como todos los días se escucho un grito: LOS DE D4 AHÍ VIENEN.

Kendall, James , Carlos y Dack entraron en la preparatoria recibidos por todos los alumnos como de costumbre entre la multitud de chicos y chicas apareció una chica de tercero de preparatoria y se paró en frente de Kendall; el chico rubio se detuvo en frente de ella.

-Joven Kendall yo mismo hornee este pastel para usted por favor acéptelo,- dijo la chica con la mirada baja y con la cara muy roja.

Kendall tomo el pastel por lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos nunca antes Kendal había aceptado nada de ningún alumno, incluso Logan que veía lo que pasaba desde atrás se sorprendió ; pero como siempre Kendall de repente tomo el pastel y lo arrojo en la cara de la chica que se lo dio, todos se burlaron de la chica.

-nuestro Kendal solamente como pasteles elaborados por un chef pastelero ,- la líder de las jennifers para burlarse de la chica que tenía su cara llena de pastel.

Kendall solo miro a la chica del pastel con desprecio y él y sus tres amigos se retiraron hacia las escaleras para subir a sus clases; Logan se encontraba bajando las escaleras, así que se paro frente a Kendall impidiéndole el paso.

-¿y tu quien eres? ¿ quieres decir algo?,- dijo Kendall sin prestarle tanta importancia a Logan.

_Siiiii tengo que decirte muchas cosa: IDIOTA como te atreves a hacerle eso a esa pobre chica si no querías el pastel bastaba con que lo rechazaras eres un tonto que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás,- todo esto solo ocurrió en la imaginación de Logan, así que volviendo a la realidad:_

- ¿y tu quien eres? ,- volvió a preguntar Kendall al chico de cabello castaño ya que parecía que había quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos.

-yo…yoyo..yo…. ,-dijo Logan con algo de duda no porque tuviera miedo de decir lo que pensaba si no porque si el dueño de la escuela lo expulsaba su madre y padre estarían muy tristes y es que Logan siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él.

-¿Qué piensa decir algo? ,- dijo Kendall molesto al ver que ese chico no respondía.

-yo..este… mmmm. NADA ,- dijo Logan resignándose a que debía quedarse callado.

Kendall rodo los ojos y paso por a lado de Logan casi empujándolo, mientras James sonreía ya que era la primera vez que alguien si quiera pensaba en enfrentarse a Kendall y esto le pareció muy divertido, que alguien pusiera a su amigo rubio en su lugar, pero Logan lo haría? ,-Pensó James.

* * *

Logan se encontraba nadando en la piscina de la escuela que era sumamente grande, él había estado ahí por más de tres horas hasta que finalmente estuvo exhausto y se acerco hacia uno de los bordes de la piscina pero estaba sin fuerzas para si quiera levantarse y salir de la piscina hasta que alguien le tendió una mano.

-porque nadas tanto.. vas a desmayarte ,- dijo su nueva amiga Camille mientras lo ayuda a levantarse.

- pues.. estoy cumpliendo un castigo,- dijo Logan a su amiga mientras le sonreía.

-un castigo ….? Y que fue lo que hiciste? .- cuestiono Camille

-Me estoy castigando por haber sido un cobarde ,- dijo Logan pensado en que no le había dicho a Kendall que era un tonto y egocéntrico.

-mm.. y ahora que ya nadaste te sientes mejor? ,- dijo Camille con una enorme sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

-siiiii…. Hay dos razones por las que aun sigo aquí.- dijo Logan.

-y cuales son ¿?,- pegunto Camille al chico castaño.

-esta piscina y mi amiga Camille ,- dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Camille le devolvía una sonrisa igual; estaba claro que se habían hecho buenos amigos.

* * *

Después de que Logan se había cambiado, él y Camille habían ido a comprar un helado y después empezaron a caminar por toda la escuela a Camille s ele notaba sumamente feliz ya iba caminando muy alegremente casi bailando de felicidad con su helado en la mano. Ambos se la pasaban muy divertidos entre ellos.

-No bailes mientras comes ,- dijo Logan con un tono algo paternal.

Camille solamente lo miro y empezó a sonreír y a seguir bailando por uno de los borde de la calle; cuando de repente Camille no vio un bache en la calle y tropezó por lo que cayó al suelo , ella no se lastimo sin embargo y para su mala suerte el helado que ella tenía en la mano había caído sobre los zapatos de nada más y nada menos que Kendall Knight.

-Kendall Knight …. Yo lo la..lamento mucho Kendall Knight ,- dijo Camille muy avergonzada ya que ella sabia quienes eran los D4 y sobre todo quien era Kendall.

-lo sientes.. es lo único que tienes que decir niña ..las disculpas no resuelven ni arreglan nada ,- dijo Kendall molesto por su zapato.

-Enserio lo lamento…fue mi error… le comprare los mismos zapatos señor ,- dijo la chica sumamente abochornada.

-Acaso nadas en dinero… ni así los comprarías … estos zapatos fueron hechos a mi medida por un artesano en Italia ,- dijo Kendall con indiferencia a la chica.

-lo lamento señor y por supuesto hare lo que usted me pida ,- dijo Camille con la cabeza abajo. Logan escuchaba cada cosa que ambos decían.

-hablas en serio ,- dijo Kendall , a lo que Camille solamente asintió.

-entonces lámelo, lame el helado de mi zapato hasta dejarlo limpio,- dijo Kendall con una actitud triunfante.

-perooo…. ,-contesto Camille muy sorprendida por lo que el chico rubio le pidió que hiciera.

-Tú mismo dijiste que harías lo que sea, así que lámelo , - dijo Kendall mientras alzaba su pie para que la chica limpiara el helado con su lengua.

Camille agacho la cabeza y estaba a punto de llorar; fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Logan así que de un solo salto se puso en el lugar en el que estaba Camille dejando a la chica sus espaldas él nunca soporto ni soportaría que los prepotentes se metieran con sus amigos.

-Debes estar bromeando … ella no se cayó a propósito fue un accidente.. además ya se disculpo o no? ,- Logan le dijo Kendall lleno de odio esta vez Logan no escondería el sentimiento de odio que tenia hacia Kendall por su actitud.

-Miren pero si salió el hada madrina ,- dijo Kendall volteando a ver a James, Carlos y Dack.

-¿Quién demonios eres?..¿eres un niño de segundo?.. al parecer eres nuevo por aquí pero si no lo sabías la libertad de expresión está prohibida,- dijo Kendall con actitud altanera hacia Logan.

Carlos se acerco al oído de Kendall y le dijo que ese chico que estaba parado en frente de él era nada más que el chico de la tintorería que había salvado a un alumno de esa preparatoria.

-haa con que tu eres ese chico de la tintorería del que todos hablan … estoy decepcionado cuando pensé en ti me imagine a un chico fuerte y muy atractivo como todo un superhéroe ,- dijo Kendall burlándose de Logan.

-hayy pues no sabes cuánto me alegra decepcionarte,- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-Así que veo que te gusta meterte en los problemas ajenos,- dijo Kendall.

-Ella no es ninguna extraña es mi amiga… pero creo que en el diccionario de los ricos la palabra mistad no existe verdad'''.- concluyo Logan

Al haber escuchado esto James sonrió al ver que ese chico quien una vez lo despertó de su siesta en la terraza de la escuela estaba ahora enfrentándose al líder de los D4.

-Amistad veamos hasta donde llega tu valiosa amistad… lame mi zapato, si tu lo haces en su lugar yo olvidare por completo este asunto - dijo Kendall como si hubiera ganado.

Camille y James voltearon a ver a logan mientras pensaban si el seria capaz de hacer eso por un amigo.

Logan estaba algo confundido pero se agacho un poco hacia donde se encontraba Kendall por lo que todos pensaban que lo iba a hacer pero de repente Logan tomo con fuerza el helado que tenía en la mano y sin pensarlo lo estrello contra la cara de Kendall.

A causa del golpe desprevenido Kendall cayo la suelo mientras Camille veía horrorizada lo que Logan había hecho pero James estaba contento pues al fin alguien puso en su lugar a su cruel amigo. Carlos y Dack solamente vieron sorprendidos aquel hecho.

-que te pasa porque lo hiciste .- alcanzo a decir Kendall lleno de ira hacia el chico listo.

-escucha yo defiendo a mis amigos y en verdad no me importa todo el dinero que dices tener porque en realidad no es tuyo si no de tus padres así que para mi eres un chico común y corriente .- dijo Logan lleno de orgullo por haber hecho lo correcto.

Logan tomo del brazo a su amiga Camille y ambos salieron de ese lugar.

Mientras Carlos y Dack se burlaban de su amigo por haber hecho el ridículo , James sonreía al saber que ese chico era muy especial mientras se decía a si mismo: ese chico Logan es muy sincero y al fin puso a Kendall donde debe estar. No es que Ja mes no apreciara a Kendall pero odiaba como el trataba a las personas

-pero sii ese Idiota me las va a pagar .- dijo Kendall lleno de ira cuando Logan ya se había ido.

* * *

**_Woahh Logan sí que es un chico impredecible y sabe defender a su nueva amiga Camille imagínense como se vengara Kendall._**

**_Espero sus comentarios hasta el próximo capítulo._**

_Kevin_


	4. Hot Cakes?

**_Aquí va el cuarto capítulo aquí verán la venganza de Kendall contra Logan pero alguien lo salvara ¿Quién será?_**

**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia y también por sus comentarios no olviden dejar aun más._**

* * *

Después del incidente con el helado, Kendall había ido con sus tres amigos a su sala de descanso dentro de la preparatoria; los D4 tenían un lugar que la familia Knight construyo dentro de la escuela para uso exclusiva de Kendal y Katie pero como ella ya salió de la escuela esta sala era usada por los D4, Kendall se encontraba sumamente molesto por lo que el pordiosero (Logan) así era como él le decía le hizo con el helado.

-Woahh pero que le pasa a Kendall a estado callado por más de media hora, ahí sentado,- dijo Carlos con mucha incertidumbre a Dack

-Seguramente está pensado en lo que ese niño Logan le hizo no ¿crees? ,- respondió Dack al latino.

James solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que todos decían, para él era muy emocionante un chico que dice lo que piensa pero no presto mayor importancia a ese asunto.

-Ya basta dejen de hablar de mi claro que puedo escucharlos; no ven que estoy pensando en la mejor forma de acabar con Ligan, Logan o como sea,-dijo Kendall molesto aun algo pensativo.

-Porque lo piensas tanto; porque solamente no haces lo de siempre,- dijo Dack muy seguro mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Claro esa es una buena idea, bien hecho Zevon,- decía Kendall mientras abrazaba a su amigo que le dio una buena idea.

-Ya basta Knight,- contestó Dack liberándose de su amigo y volviendo donde estaba Carlos.

-Ya ves tintorero estas acabado,- dijo Kendall como si Logan pudiera oírlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela Logan se encontraba a punto de abrir su casillero cuando se dio cuenta que todos a sus espaldas lo estaban observando se volteo algo confundido pero volvió y abrió su casillero y encontró dentro del una tarjeta con un signo de los D4 así que se sorprendió mucho.

-La volvieron a poner, LOGAN MITCHELL DE SEGUNDO AÑO RECIBIÓ LA TARJETA DE LOS D4,- grito una de las chicas a las espaldas de Logan.

Todos se emocionaron ya que según ellos ya tenían a quien destruirle la vida dentro de la escuela esa tarjeta significaba una orden de los D4 para los alumnos.

-RAYOS yo no practico sus juegos, ¿Qué significa esta tarjeta? .- grito Logan algo molesto de que alguien haya abierto su casillero pero no se imaginaba que a partir de ese momento su vida sería un infierno constante; mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la arrojaba al suelo.

Logan se dirigió hacia su salón de clases algo inquietado por lo que había encontrado en su casillero; cuando entro en el salón se dio cuenta de que su pupitre no se encontraba ahí.

-pero donde esta ? ,- susurro Logan para sí mismo mientras buscaba su asiento con sus ojos.

-Hello¡ loco enserio piensas que puedes estudiar con nosotros, debes estar soñando; no sabes lo que te espera o qué? ,- dijo la líder de la Jennifers mientras se burlaba de Logan para su mala suerte estaban en el mismo salón.

-Pero si ahí está mi libro ,- dijo Logan yendo hacia donde estaba su libro. Y sin prestar atención a lo que Jennifer dijo.

Cuando Logan estaba a punto de tomarlo otro chico de la clase lo tomo y lo arrojo hacia el patio principal, Logan se molesto con ese chico lo empujo y salió en busca de su libro mientras todos se burlaban de él. Cuando llego al patio ahí estaba su pupitre a lado de su libro, ambos estaban rayados con marcador y decía "_largo de aquí pordiosero", _mientras Logan miraba como habían rayado su asiento los demás alumnos de su salón estaban a su alrededor burlándose de él y lo acorralaban en círculo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?, SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIRME SOLO DIG… ,- Logan fue interrumpido cuando alguien le lanzo un huevo que choco contra su cabeza.

De repente todos a sus alrededor empezaron a tirarle huevos y burlarse ,- a Logan no le importaban que se estuviesen burlando de él, más bien le preocupaba que estuviesen manchando su uniforme ya que recordó cuando su padre planchaba su uniforme y le decía que tenía que debía cuidarlo mucho ya que esa tela era muy delicada y no podían costearle otro ya que la beca solo contenía un uniforme además de que su padre odia planchar la ropa aunque trabajaba en la tintorería pero le encantaba el uniforme de su hijo así que no le importo tener que plancharlo; así era Logan no le importaba su sufrimiento sino el de los demás y solo pensaba en lo triste que estaría su padre porque el uniforme estaba lleno de manchas.

-VAMOS quiero verlos, háganlo, si esto es lo que quieres,- decía Logan mientras le lanzaban los huevos y las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, esta vez una de las Jennifers de lanzo una funda de harina.

Logan se sintió impotente ¿qué podía hacer eran demasiados para hacerles frente? Mientras Logan lloraba los demás se burlaban y lo grababan riéndose muy fuerte. Logan volteo la cabeza y vio a Camille en una esquina viendo como los demás le hacían daño a su _amigo_ pero en cuanto Logan la vio, Camille se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras ignorándolo aunque algo triste y se alejo de ese lugar con la cabeza baja.

Logan la vio y se sintió muy decepcionado de la actitud de su amiga no porque quisiera que le devolviera el favor cuando él la defendió de Kendall sino porque entendió que tal vez Camille no era su amiga verdadera. Así que el castaño bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba en su amistad con Camille.

* * *

En un salón diferente Kendall, Carlos y Dack veían lo que pasaba con Logan ya que uno de los chicos lo grababa en vivo.

-Así que ya acabaste con él ,- pregunto Dack riéndose de Logan

-Quien dice eso, no dejare en paz a Logan hasta que venga a disculparse conmigo, no debió meterse conmigo para empezar.

-Tienes razón creo que no durar ni una semana,- dijo Carlos mientras se veía en la pantalla que Logan salía corriendo del patio.

-Una semana? No durar ni tres días ,- dijo Dack.

-apostamos dijo Carlos a lo que Dack contesto u rotundo siii. Así que cuanto será dijo Dack ; solo 10.000$ por esta vez contesto Carlos ,TRATO HECHO dijeron al unisonó.

-Ya cállense, no ven que Logan ya salió de ese lugar, en cualquier momento aparcera aquí pidiendo perdón,- dijo Kendall muy seguro.

Pasaron 15 minutos y no llego – Ay que tonto soy seguramente fue a limpiarse antes de pedirme perdón,- dijo Kendall a sus dos amigos.

Pasaron ya 15 minutos mas y Logan no llego – en Donde DEMONIOS se metió se niño ,- dijo Kendall enfadado mientras Carlos y Dack se reían de él.

* * *

Logan había subido a la terraza más alta de la escuela como de costumbre ya que en ese lugar siempre se desahogaba con todos sus pensamientos.

-SABEN una cosa NUNCA ME DARE POR VENCIDO, se metieron con la persona equivocada, LO QUE MAS RABIA ME DA ESQUE miren cuantos huevos y harina desperdiciaron no saben que están muy caros; saben cuántos Hot Cakes pudieron haber preparado esto es un desperdicio de comí….,- gritaba Logan mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pero fue interrumpido por…

-Oye siempre esta gritando o es solo cuando nos vemos ,- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-Por Dios quien está ahí .- dijo Logan limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Oye y de verdad se puedes hacer Hot Cakes solo con eso, tú los puedes hacer.- pregunto tranquilamente nada más y nada menos que James.

-Que…? ha pues haces la mezcla con harina, leche, azúcar y huevos viertes todo en una sartén y eso es todo ,- contesto Logan algo confundido ya que parecía que James no se daba cuenta como estaba Logan lleno de harina y huevos, sin embargo Logan simplemente no podía ser grosero con el chico alto ya que al parecer a Logan le gustaba?...

-Haa no es tan difícil hacerlos ,- contesto James mientras veía el estado de Logan y el chico más bajo solamente bajaba la cabeza para que no viera que estaba llorando.

James saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a limpiar suavemente el rostro y la ropa de Logan de una manera muy seria por ultimo tomo el pañuelo y lo puso en la mano de Logan y se empezó a alejar de ese lugar. James tenía un rostro serio mientras que Logan se sentía muy bien al saber que el chico lindo lo estaba ayudando?

-Pero si esto es tuyo ,- dijo Logan mientras miraba el pañuelo de James en su mano.

-Te lo obsequio ,- dijo James mientras seguía su camino.

-Te lo devolveré cuando vuelvas aquí,- dijo Logan agradecido por aquel acto de James ya que era la segunda vez que veía al castaño en ese lugar.

-Ya no volveré, haces demasiado ruido, ya no hay tranquilidad,- dijo James no en un tono grosero sino mas bien en un tono de alivio con Logan y el más alto de alejo de ese lugar.

Logan sostuvo aquel delicado pañuelo en su mano recordando lo que James había hecho por él y con una cara de desconcierto al no saber por qué lo hizo, se volteo para ver el lugar de donde salió James y encontró una revista que seguramente estaba leyendo el más alto; Logan vio el artículo de la revista que era sobre una famosa modelo estadounidense llamada Lucy Stone que había hecho un nuevo comercial sobre Hot Cakes; al menos Logan entendió por que James le pregunto acerca de los Hot Cakes.

* * *

Después de haber entendido esto Logan guardo el paño en su bolsillo y se dirigió a su salón a esta hora las clases ya se habían terminado; cuando entro ya no había nadie pero en el lugar de su pupitre se encontraba uno nuevo encima de este estaban un uniforme de deportes de su preparatoria y un muñeco de felpa en forma de jirafa; Logan se acerco con mucha intriga hacia su asiento y vio que en el muñeco había un botón y algo dudoso lo presiono y empezó a emitir un sonido que decía "_Lo siento mucho Logan perdóname, soy una cobarde, desearía ser tan fuerte como tú para poder ayudarte" _la voz era de Camille y Logan sonrió al saber que en serio le importaba a su nueva amiga, ya que ella le había traído un pupitre nuevo además de que le había comprado un uniforme de deportes para que Logan no saliera de la escuela con ese uniforme manchado, y sobre todo el mensaje que tenía el muñeco de felpa; se sintió muy alegre por su nueva amistad.

* * *

Después de esto se cambió, y salió de la preparatoria en camino hacia la tintorería del otro lado de la ciudad y cuando finalmente llego el dueño de esa tintorería estaba extrañado de ver a Logan ya que sabía que él era hijo de los dueños de su competencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?.- pregunto el dueño desconcertado.

-Hola ..necesito que me ayude limpiando este uniforme,- dijo Logan pensando en cómo sus compañeros habían manchado ese mismo uniforme.

-De acuerdo serán 90$ ,- dijo el dueño con una mirada malvada.

-90$ ….? Está bien de acuerdo,- dijo Logan pagándole el dinero, algo enojado ya que al trabajar en una tintorería sabia que el precio a cobrar seria de máximo 40$ pero que podía hacer, sus padres no podían enterarse de lo que paso ya que los haría preocuparse sin razón y no había otra tintorería cerca el dueño de esta le tenía envía a los padres de Logan ya que tenían más clientela que él.

Logan término de pagarle con todo el dinero que traía y salió de esa tintorería sintiéndose estafado.

* * *

En la casa de Logan su mama y hermano se encontraban observando la televisión y su papa estaba planchando su uniforme; Kent, el padre de Logan, se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en el uniforme de su hijo pero por más que pensó no se dio cuenta de que era, por lo que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, Logan estaba tranquilo ya que su padre no se dio cuenta; además de que no les conto nada de lo que hoy paso en la escuela ya que seguramente reaccionarían mal. La familia Mitchell se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar su cena; al mismo tiempo y en un diferente lugar los D4 disfrutaban de su cena también:

* * *

-Bien entonces encárgate de eso mañana ¿de acuerdo?,- Dijo Kendall después de colgar el teléfono; el estaba hablando con uno de los alumnos de la escuela para acordar como molestarían a Logan el día de mañana.

Carlos y Dack se dieron cuenta de que seguramente Kendall estaba planeando molestar chico listo pero como para ellos era otro becado mas no le tomaron importancia; James solo sonrió al escuchar a su amigo rubio pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que volvería a molestar al pequeño castaño.

Es un día muy tranquilo en la preparatoria Faith y Logan se encontraba en los vestidores de la piscina ya que estaba punto de empezar su entrenamiento, termino de cambiarse y se dirigió a la piscina cuando lo que vio lo de perplejo; la piscina estaba llena de basura como botellas o envolturas era obvio quien lo había hecho ¿verdad?

-pero que pasa aquí?...¿quien hizo esto? .- dijo Logan triste pero al instante pensando en quien lo hizo su estado cambio a molesto.

-KENDALL KNIGHT… ,-grito Logan muy molesto con el rubio.

* * *

Kendall se encontraba en su salón con una cara sumamente feliz llena de triunfo como si hubiera ganado algo y una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué te ocurre porque estas tan feliz?,-pregunto Dack confundido.

-Apuesto que ese niño debe estar furioso ,- dijo Kendall riendo a carcajadas.

-Que hablas del pordiosero es que acaso sigue en las escuela?,- pregunto Carlos sorprendido a su amigo rubio.

-Woah nunca antes alguien había durado tanto aquí ,- dijo Dack

-Eso no importa lo que si importa es que gane la apuesta y me debes 10.000$ ,-dijo Carlos, no porque le importara el dinero si no porque le gano a su amigo.

-De acuerdo Litos te pagare pero oigan en verdad ese chico sigue aquí creo que es el primer chico que se nos enfrenta,- dijo Dack muy seriamente.

-¿Qué ha hecho que?... eso es solamente porque no he sido nada duro con él;: así que no hablen tonterías,- dijo Kendall molesto ya que nadie podía atreverse a desafiar a los D4.

-Por cierto sabes donde esta James,-pregunto el rubio.

-Ya lo conoces seguramente está rodando por los rincones de esta escuela, le encanta caminar,- respondió Dack.

* * *

Logan se había metido a la piscina para poder sacar de una por una cada basura que estaba en la piscina se paso toda la tarde haciendo esto por lo cual no pudo entrenar; mientras limpiaba solo podía pensar en su odio hacia Kendall por que había hecho.

Después de un par de horas Logan se encontraba nuevamente en los vestidores esta vez alistándose para ir a casa, traía los pantalones Negros de la escuela y la camisa a penas abotonada cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a él por lo que volteo con algo de miedo.

Tres chicos de la escuela lo acorralaron y lo tomaron desprevenido; lo tomaron de sus pies, manos y lo levantaron para llevarlo hacia fuera del vestidor Logan estaba muy asustado no sabía que intenciones tenían los chicos.

-Déjenme que les pasa….AhhahHAH AYUDA….,- gritaba Logan desesperadamente.

Los tres sujetos no dijeron ni una sola palabra.

-No me toquen…DEJenme IR…..,- grito Logan aun mas fuerte esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Oye que están haciendo…. Dijo una voz muy seria a lo lejos.

Logan apenas reconoció la voz le parecía muy familiar…los chicos que lo atacaban se quedaron congelados al ver que quien estaba ahí era…

* * *

**_Woah ….Quien ayudara a Logan… Puede Logan confiar en Camille?_**

**_Please dejen sus reviews. Bay_**

_Kevin_


End file.
